Small diameter satellite dishes less than around two (2) feet in diameter are being utilized today and these satellite dishes may be easily moved from one location to another location as the weight of such a satellite dish may be less than around fifteen (15) to twenty (20) pounds. The satellite dish is normally mounted on the extending end of a mast or metal post for rotation about a vertical axis. Graduations are positioned on the mast at the satellite dish in order to provide a compass to indicate the direction in which the satellite dish is pointing relative to "True North". The satellite dish is oriented upon anchoring of the lower end of the mast. Thus, the satellite dish may be turned to a precise direction.
Satellite dishes are normally fixed to a supporting surface, such as a concrete foundation or brick wall, for example. With a fixed supporting surface, the satellite dish may be easily oriented and maintained in a precise location. However, many apartment buildings or other rental units have restrictions against permanently mounting a satellite dish on the premises. Also, it may be desirable during travel on weekends or vacations that the satellite dish be transported particularly by recreational vehicles for use at the vacation site, and then returned to the home upon completion of the vacation. Thus, a portable satellite dish which may be easily moved and then repositioned at its original location in properly oriented position is highly desirable. A satellite dish may also be positioned inside an office or apartment adjacent a window as the signals penetrate glass, curtains, and plastic blinds.